Creative Ways to Cure Boredom
by Zombiegait
Summary: DenHyou Volkner/Roark . Volkner is back to sulking and Dawn proves that it's best never to bet against her.


**Author Notes:** Done for the pokemon kinkmeme I hosted. I had other fics in progress for the meme, but my computer decided to eat them. :(

**Pairings or Characters:** Volkner/Roark**  
Warnings:** boylovin', crossdressing**  
Word Count:** 1606**  
Summary:** Volkner is back to sulking and Dawn proves that it's best never to bet against her.

**

* * *

**

**Creative Ways to Cure Boredom**

"VOLKNER. GET DOWN HERE NOW."

The blond currently being shouted for continued to slump lazily against the headboard of his bed, scratching idly at Luxray's ears as he flipped through the various programs on tv. He'd already discovered that Dawn was more intimidating than she first appeared when she'd defeated him for his Beacon badge. But after going on to become the league champion, and a big name at the battle frontier, she'd somehow come to the conclusion that Volkner needed to be watched over -- no doubt Flint's doing -- and figured the best way to do that was to nag him as much as possible.

And when she nagged, she kind of turned into this ferocious creature that had most men -- or at least her hyper neighbor and Rowan's assistant -- trembling in fear and obeying her every command.

But Volkner was a big boy, and he wasn't frightened by little girls being bossy. He _was_ a little afraid when she sent her Onix through the walls of his house to grab him and pull him out of the sanctuary of his room, though.

"You do realize you're paying for this mess," Volkner said calmly as he was being kidnapped. Dawn ignored him as she hopped up onto her Onix as well before motioning forward. Luxray had attempted to help him out as he was carried away, but Volkner told him to stay at the house. After all, if she was going to such lengths to get him out of the house, whatever she intended for him to see or do had to be at least _somewhat_ entertaining.

"Are you aware of what a huge selfish prick you are?"

"Faintly, yes."

"I mean, seriously. You can't _blackout the whole city_ just because you're feeling bored and want to make a few changes in your gym, or stay in your room pitying yourself because no one can beat you."

"I'll have you know that blackout thing was only once."

"Which is one time too many, idiot."

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"The gym."

"What have you done to my gym?" Volkner asked, tensing immediately.

"Relax, I haven't done anything you won't like."

Volkner seriously doubted that.

They reached the gym shortly afterwards, and as Dawn hopped down she waved a hand, signaling to Onix to release his reluctant passenger. The rock pokemon disappeared in a red flash, leaving the two of them standing before the doors of the gym, which appeared to have all of its lights turned off.

"Seriously, what have you done?" Volkner asked in a hushed voice, the feeling in his gut telling him something was definitely _off_.

"Would you stop being all paranoid? Jeez. I promise you'll like it, and you'll stop feeling bored so new challengers won't have to deal with dragging you out of your room or the lighthouse when they show up. Everyone wins," Dawn nodded, pushing him towards the doors.

While still highly suspicious, curiosity was winning over, and Volkner pulled open one of the doors and stepped inside, leaving a giggling Dawn behind.

Not really sure what was so exciting about his own blacked-out gym, he called out hesitantly, "Uh, hello?"

"Volkner?" a familiar voice called back.

"Roark? Is that you?" he asked, surprised. He squinted to try and get his eyes to adjust to the dark quicker as he walked forward. None of his gym's features were on, but he spent so much time in his gym that he easily knew how to get around, and found himself climbing over various electronics, gears and railings to reach the stairs where he heard Roark's voice coming from.

"Yeah. Did Dawn bring you?"

"Yeah, she did. Hey, do you have any idea _why_ she brought me here? And why are the lights off? And why are you here anyway?"

"I'll explain in a minute," Roark answered. Volkner reached the top of the stairs and extended his hand forward, searching still semi-blindly for the other gym leader. As he stepped slowly, suddenly his fingers bumped clumsily into something soft and warm before a gloved hand covered his own.

"Roark?"

"This way," Roark said, the smile in his voice easily heard as he tugged Volkner after him.

"Seriously, what the hell--" Volkner tried to ask as he was pulled through the door to the second level of his gym. His gut was trying to send him a message again, something to do with those dreams he had so often and pretended didn't mean anything.

"Shh. It's a surprise." The odd excitement in Roark's voice wasn't helping Volkner ignore his gut, nor the warm feeling in his lower stomach that was going to cause an even more awkward situation if he didn't get rid of it now. He began imagining the least sexy things he could think of, which included Flint in a dress, Flint flexing, or just Flint standing around picking his nose. It was working until Roark stopped and Volkner continued right into his back and the feeling of standing up against him brought the problem right back. He stepped back, but Roark wouldn't let go of his hand, and all he could do was be grateful that the power was off.

"Lights!" Roark called, and the gym was flooded with brightness, forcing Volkner to wince before he took in what was in front of him and stared wide-eyed.

They were standing on his platform, where he waited for challengers, and Roark was wearing a tiny, white nurse outfit -- complete with gloves that reached his elbows, a band with a red cross symbol atop his head and white knee-high stockings -- that was much more revealing than anything Nurse Joy would wear. Unlike the image of Flint in drag, what stood before him made him hard instantly. Roark stared back at him for a moment before he glanced down and a wide grin spread on his face.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled before stepping forward, tugging Volkner against his mouth and reaching down to knead the bulge in his pants with surprisingly talented fingers. Volkner gasped against him, unable to do anything more than breathe hard until Roark's tongue founds its way into his mouth. They were still holding hands, and he felt Roark squeeze his fingers as if to make sure this was okay. Volkner squeezed back and felt a chuckle against his lips in return.

Suddenly the hand massaging his hard on through his pants was now _in_ his pants, the feel of cool gloved fingers stroking him so good Volkner had to break away from the kiss to moan and bury his face in Roark's shoulder as he panted.

"I heard you were holing yourself up in your room again," Roark said conversationally into his ear. Volkner grunted at a particularly slow motion of Roark's hand on his cock. "The whole dress thing was Dawn's idea," Roark continued -- if Volkner could open his eyes, he would have rolled them, completely unsurprised by the admission -- "but I gotta say it's a lot of fun."

Roark pressed a kiss into blond hair, the pace of his fist gradually getting quicker.

"After all, it let me see you... like _this_."

Volkner came with a short grunt, his entire body going rigid as he thrust jerkily into Roark's hand, trying to extend the pleasure as long as he could. The fingers he had interlocked with Roark's were gripping almost hard enough to bruise, but neither of them seemed to notice. As he slowly got his breath back, the redhead ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"So. Still bored?"

Volkner shook his head into Roark's shoulder and pulled his hand from Roark's to wrap his arms around him and squeeze gently.

"... Are you going to do this every time I feel unstimulated?"

"Mm," Roark mumbled back. "But if you start disappearing everyday, I'm gonna get really mad. I have a gym to take care of, too, y'know." Volkner eventually grumbled his acknowledgment as Roark grinned against his ear.

"... So can we keep going?"

"Ah?"

"Your hard on is poking me," Volkner explained. Roark's face erupted in a blush before he chuckled, rubbing against Volkner's own stirring erection. Volkner finally dropped his hands to his sides and stepped backward, allowing Roark to see his flushed face, which only turned him on more. The redhead started walking them forward until Volkner's back hit the wall of the gym and the two began to strip the blond of his clothing. When they'd gotten him into a satisfactory level of undress, Roark's hands went to his outfit to start taking it off before Volkner stopped him.

"L-Leave it on."

Roark blinked before smiling wide and pulling Volkner in for a kiss as a gloved hand wrapped around his hips to tease his ass.

---

Outside, Dawn leaned against the locked doors of the gym until she spotted a familiar red afro running towards her.

"You been waiting long?" Flint asked as he caught his breath.

"No, just came back. They've been in there an awfully long time," Dawn noted. Flint grumbled.

"Well, until we hear from--"

He was interrupted by two loud beeps coming from Dawn's poketch. Together they looked down at it to see a message from Roark.

_Mission success! ;)b_

Dawn grinned up at Flint, who was now looking particularly distressed.

"Oh Volkner! What has Dawn done to you?"

"Gotten him laid. Now pay up. I told you it'd work."

Flint continued to grumble and mourn for the lost innocence of his friend as he reached into his wallet.


End file.
